Weak
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: 'I see you breaking, and with each crack of your façade, I shatter. You were always the stronger one. You were the glue. If you break we all will.' kataang oneshot


**So.. I don't really know about this. I'll probably regret putting this one up in a few days. Its very shattered and unorganized. Not to mention it starts off in first person and then shifts… My train of thought is all over the place and there is a lot to be interpreted… but right now I don't care. ****I might tomorrow. **

**I blame **_**Paramore The Only Exception **_**, it was the inspiration for this, thought they have nothing to do with each other. One of those I wrote this in my head in the car while the song was playing moments. **

**Ugh, enjoy. **

Weak

The world is a terrible place. She saw it everyday.

People are killing each other, for no reason. They travel to spread hate, there is nothing but hate.

All I see is hatred. Everywhere.

Love doesn't exist anymore.

Love never lasts, its merely there to show us how good something can be so when we lose it we know what were missing. We will all end up alone.

Why bother trying for love when its guaranteed to fail?

Pain and hate is the only thing I see, the only thing I feel. Its real, alive, I know because I can feel it in my skin, I can feel it in the air. I breathe it in and breath it out; it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Living isn't worth the risk anymore, why should I bother?

Why bother living when everyone you love is hurt. Hate is greater than love, hate spreads faster than love, it overpowers love. Hatred leaves the hope of changing the world swirling like dust in the wind.

I've stood too many times, watching that dust scatter. Little pieces of my heart, pieces of my soul falling from my outstretched hand, raising up on the wind.

Forgotten in the mass of the world, forgotten in the never ending spin of time.

I try to be like you.

You are the one who picks me up. The one who gives me the hope that I later lose, the hope that gives me the strength to keep trying.

You , you were the only reason I had to go on.

When I was young you were the reason I started again. You were the reason I kept walking, the reason I kept breathing in the stale air that left nothing but bad memories on my tongue.

You were the one who saved the world, if it wasn't for you I doubt I would still be here.

I live for you, but now I don't even know why you try. I try to believe in something, I tried to save people and all they do is die. Death is everywhere and I cant outrun it. Part of me wants to just sit and let it catch up with me.

You were always the amazing one, the one who kept us going. How can you do it? How do you keep that smile on your face? How do you still believe in love and happiness when it is constantly slipping through our fingers?

Its not worth it anymore. I see you breaking, and with each crack of your façade, I shatter. You were always the stronger one. You were the glue. If you break we all will.

I was always weak, I just hid it from you well. I was weak in all things, but I was too stubborn to show it. The world took away my pride. I no longer care.

As I tell you all of this, I can see the anger rise. Its something I'm not used to seeing. I see you brave, courageous, loving, even joyful. But never angry, and never at me.

How could you? You were the one who was unbreakable, the one who could survive when the rest of us fell.

How could you?

"How dare you Katara." He yelled pointing a finger in my face.

Your breathing is labored and I can see the fire in your eyes. The fact of your firebending was something I always took as truth but never in my heart believed. You my have the ability but you were never a fire bender at heart, you were my Airbender. I see it now.

I see the firebender in your heart. I take a step back, shocked.

"How dare you put me up on your damn pedestal. You think that I am some superhuman being that has no feelings. Don't you think I see the pain, don't you think I see the hatred lurking all around this world?"

Your throwing your arms around, trying to show just how angry you are when your unable to put it into words.

"How dare you take away my ability to feel, how dare you take away the one human aspect I still had in my life. You would condemn me to be an emotionless saint. The one who sacrifices everything for the world he knew nothing about." He took a deep breath. Tears were shinning in his eyes.

I being to doubt everything I've ever known.

"I've never not loved you Katara. I love you more than anything, but I have more to me. I live for more. I cant be the one you live for Katara. You need to figure yourself out, find something to live for other than me. I cant be your reason." I know he's right but it still hurts.

I don't even see then next one coming.

"I never wanted to be your reason."

I know he's right.

I know he has pressures I know nothing about and yet I still put my problems on him regardless. I blame him for my unhappiness. Not purposely, its like I cant help it.

He was the person who gave me happiness, so by default he was the one blamed for taking it away. Do I live only for him?

That realization surprised me. But I find the truth in it, he was right.

Shame, is overcoming me. Depressed that he's right, upset for what I had been doing to him.

He was important, more important that me.

I take his advice. I leave, I didn't want to tell anyone so I just walk away. Leave everything behind. Determined to discover who I was and come back to him a better person. Someone who could stand on her own without needing a crutch.

I wouldn't be weak anymore, I needed to be strong.

* * *

Regret was something Aang was acquainted with.

But one thing, more than anything else, he regretted was that day. The day she left him. He accused her of not living for herself, of living for him and him alone.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

If only he'd known then what he knew now.

She didn't live for him, it was the other way around. He lived for her. She was the reason he kept going, the reason he saved this broken world that didn't give a damn about him. It was all for her. If he could take back the words he would.

When she returned he didn't know how to act. They just stood there staring at each other, so he acted first, running towards her. She smiled at the sight.

"I took your advice-" she started.

"Screw my advice, I'm an idiot. Katara don't ever leave again. I was wrong, about everything."

"No, you were right, and I tried to change but I cant. I will always live for you, I hate everything else in this world. You are the only exception. Without you I stopped caring. I lived out of habit. I'm sorry, I need you this much, but you make me believe there is something better."

He didn't reply, just put both hands at her face and kissed her.

Putting all the love, all the longing he had for her into the kiss. He slid his hand into her soft hair, relishing in the feeling. Never more happy than at this moment with her in his arms.

It may be messed up, and it may be unhealthy. But he didn't care, he had complained about pain, that she took away his ability to feel. How wrong he was; he didn't feel anything when she was gone.

Her arms hung lifeless at her sides. She had missed this.

Missed everything about him.

All the thoughts she had while she was gone…this feeling now, it only proved she was right.

He was the only exception to everything.

She thought love didn't exist, he proved it did.

She thought it wouldn't last, he would prove it does.

She thought there was only hate and pain in the world, but he was the change in the tide. The reason more and more people were happy.

That there was hope.

He was the exception to it all. 

**Lets not be too harsh folks… **

**You can find more rambling about this story on my LJ. **


End file.
